


OPAS- Overly Protective Alpha Syndrome

by birbisluv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), marvel cinimatic universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony, steves a good puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbisluv/pseuds/birbisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Grant Rogers was, without a doubt, a big puppy too strong and stubborn for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OPAS- Overly Protective Alpha Syndrome

Steven Grant Rogers was, without a doubt, a big puppy too strong and stubborn for his own good. There was no other way to describe the alpha as he stood before Tony, nervous and preening at any sign of approval from the omega. Tony had to admit, it was kind of nice to have had the big strong Captain America dotting on him for the past week. 

However this was a little too far. 

"Steve," Tony sighed, "I understand that your worried and that you only want to keep me safe and that's perfectly fine." Steve perked up at that, then again the super soldier seemed to perk up at anything Tony said recently. 

"But," Tony said quickly and Steve immediately sunk back to his sulking puppy look.   
"But?" He repeated softly, not looking the other man the eyes. 

"But," he continued. "it's just a sprained ankle and you really don't need to carry me around the tower." 

"Ok..." The captain continued to look down at the floor. His shoulders sagged and Tony was certain some sort of light in the super soldier's eyes had died. Oh no he's precious. 

Tony sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot lately. "Come here you overgrown puppy." Pulling Steve into a hug Tony kissed the top of his head as Steve wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a moment. 

Tony yelped as Steve lifted him right off the ground and started towards the common room. Tony groaned in defeat. There had to be another outlet for Steve's overprotective alpha impulses. Right?  
____________________________________

Wrong. 

During the four days of being carried around and three more of being followed, Tony had found no alternative. Fury had taken this as an opportunity to try and bench iron man. Something the director had tried to do many times in the past. 

Other than being nagged by fury, Tony had endlessly searched for anything to calm Steve's alpha instincts. After sifting through hundreds of articles that all basically said the same sexist things, all Tony had come up with seemed uncomfortably too close to an ultimatum. Either stick to the sidelines and keep himself out of the line of fire, or deal. 

Tony was still contemplating his options well into day five of bed rest when Steve came knocking on his door with cake of all things.   
Really good cake. From his favorite bakery. 

Maybe being pampered and cared for by Steve every once in a while wasn't so bad. Besides Tony didn't get injured to often. None of the avengers did. Not to mention that the super soldier was just absolutely adorable and cuddly like this. Tony was certain that if Steve had a tail it would be constantly in motion. It could probably be used to generate energy. So playing patient for a week or so every once in a while to calm Steve's Alpha instincts wasn't bad at all. Not if he got free cake and cuddles.   
____________________________________

Tony woke feeling flushed and irritated. His lower abdomen ached with the slightest movement and his head throbbed the slightest disturbance. 

Ho boy. 

"Jarvis, did you order a refill on my birth control?" 

"Yes sir, I have taken the liberty to inform Ms. Potts of the start of your heat cycle, and have asked Doctor Banner to prepare your preferred meal for this occasion-"

"Blueberry pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream!" Tony sat up smiling at the thought temporarily forgetting his cramps and headache. Wincing he collapsed backwards onto his bed and hid beneath the covers. His heats were always the same. Migraines, cravings and cramps on the first day, slow burning arousal the next few days, and then more cramps as his uterus began to shred itself to bits to start the whole process all over again and he was free for the next two and a half months or so. 

"Sir? I feel I must inform you of Captain Rogers current, situation..." Tony lifted his head, situation? 

"Jarvis, what do you mean?" There was a pause, as if the A.I. was carefully planning out what to say next. 

"Sir, Captain Rogers has stationed himself in front of the entrance to your floor some time ago and has not moved since. I have tried, but he has not responded to a single question. His vital signs are stable and according to the usual trend, Captain Rogers appears to be completely healthy. However his behavior is certainly unusual." Tony stayed silent but inwardly groaned. This was his first heat since the rest of the avengers had come to live within the tower. This could just be Steve's hindbrain reacting to the hormonal imbalance caused by an omega entering heat. And if Steve were to be under complete control of his overprotective instincts, there was no telling how the alpha would react to anything. 

Especially another person entering Tony's floor. 

"Jay, tell Bruce to wait on the breakfast in bed, tell him it's Steve." 

"Of course sir." With that Tony stretched, ignoring the pain in his lower abdomen. Throwing on a shirt and hoodie Tony made his way towards the living room of his penthouse. Steve was sitting cross legged on the floor directly in front of the elevator and, oh god he had his shield with him. Steve's entire body was tense, his breathing slow. Blue eyes were glazed over with a glassy and hostile look. Tony shivered, the alpha looked ready to kill anything that dared come to close. 

Taking a deep breath, Tony spoke. "Steve?" No response. Tony took a cautious step forward and tried again. 

"Hey, Steve?... Cap?" Steve blinked and looked up, the hostility seemed to melt away. The super soldier scrambled to his feet awkwardly. Steve's face was flushed, entire body taught with anticipation and nerves. The alpha seemed ready to rush forwards at any second. His nose flared at the first scent of heat. Tony flinched involuntarily and Steve seemed to shrink at this. Well that was a good sign, somewhat. It seemed that Steve was only partially under the influence of alpha instincts. There was a chance Tony would be able to rationalize with him. Possibly get the alpha to put the shield down. Taking a deep breath, Tony held out his hand. 

"Steve, come here," Steve jerked forwards, swinging the shield in front of him. Tony keeled. 

"No, no shield." He added firmly. Steve stopped in his tracks, whimpering slightly. 

"Steve, no shield." With another whine the man hesitantly set his weapon down. Tony beckoned him closer and Steve followed. Tony sighed in relief, and gently took Steve hand. The alpha seemed to grow more responsive at this. The scent of Tony seemed to ground him. Steve let himself be pulled forwards into a hug before shakily dropping to his knees. Tony dropped with him, brushing his hand through blond hair massaging it gently. 

"It's alright big guy, I know you just want to keep me safe." Steve sighed at that and wrapped his arms protectively around Tony. 

"But," Steve frowned, gripping a little tighter.

"But." He mumbled back. Tony smiled lightly. 

"But, you know that if anything ever happened, we have Jarvis to let us know and protect us, isn't that right, J?" 

"Certainly. I would never dream of allowing any harm come to you, or any other person within the tower." Steve sighed. Breathing deeply into Tony's shoulder. They stayed like that for another moment. 

"Tony?" The omega hummed in response. 

"Can I build you a nest?" Tony hummed again. He didn't exactly have a nest. His bed usually served him just fine. But if it would help Steve then Tony say no harm in it. 

"Only if you stay and cuddle and watch movies with me." The alpha lit up and Tony laughed. Steve stood and carried him to his room where the super soldier proceeded to surround Tony with every blanket and pillow he could find.


End file.
